Luchar para vivir
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: A pesar de los obstáculos, siempre hay ése alguien que permanecerá a tu lado. Ésa persona que te dará un razón para seguir luchando por tú vida y la de la gente que quieres. Spoilers: Manga #385 "Este Fic es un Regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Hiro Mashima. Si me pertenecieran, Fairy Tail estaría llena de parejas crack ;)

Realmente ése día nadie celebró la victoria. Si mirabas a tu alrededor, sólo podías ver escombros o restos de lo que antes había sido el gremio número uno de todo Fiore, el gremio de Fairy Tail. El cielo también había adoptado un color negro carbón, que dramatizaba el dolor, las pérdidas y las heridas que difícilmente sanarían con el tiempo. Todo había terminado, ya no había una amenaza contra la cuál luchar. Sin embargo, el precio por la victoria fue mayor de lo que la gente se hubiera imaginado.

Para algunos, las pérdidas y la impotencia por no ser más fuertes por proteger a sus camaradas, fue peor que en otros, mas todos sentían en su interior que a pesar de derrotar a Tártaros habían fracasado como magos.

Los Dragón Slayers perdieron a sus dragones, los cuáles ayudaron a derrotar Face, una arma de pulso mágico que hubiera podido erradicar la magia de todo un continente.

Igneel, el dragón de fuego y padre de Natsu, murió en la batalla luchando contra Acnologia. Sin embargo, en realidad todos los dragones ya habían perecido anteriormente, ya que sus almas fueron absorbidas por el rey de los dragones.

Natsu PoV

Mi mente se quedó en blanco y en mi corazón un gran vacío.

-Cada día tenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi padre, cuando siempre estuvo dentro de mí.-sonreí con sarcasmo.-Tampoco entiendo, que quería con el libro que me pidió que robara a Mard Geer.

Mis rodillas estaban entumecidas por el contacto con la húmeda tierra, ya que había permanecido al lado de mi padre hasta que se desvaneció como los otros dragones. Me levanté y puse una mano en mi rostro para limpiar con el dorso de ella la suciedad que se había acumulado en mi rostro durante la feroz batalla contra Tártaros. Fue entonces, que noté el rastro de lágrimas que aún resbalaban por mis sonrojadas mejillas como si fueran un río que no tenía destino. Al acabar de limpiar el rastro de ellas, miré a mí alrededor por encontrar alguno de mis camaradas. Aunque era ya de mañana, los rayos de sol no penetraban por las gruesas nubes negras que había en el cielo que en su día fue hermoso. Encontré a Wendy unos pasos más lejos de mí, con el cabello muy corto y llorando por la pérdida de Grandeneey, la cual fue una madre para ella. Más lejos Elfman se lamentaba por haber destruido el gremio y por no haber logrado ser más fuerte que el demonio Seilah, la que lo controló para que hiciera dicha tarea. Lissana y Mirajane, sus dos hermanas intentaban consolarle como podían.

Empecé a andar para buscar a los miembros de mi equipo, que seguramente rondaban desperdigados por los restos del gremio.

-¡Natsu!-una voz aguda sonó por el aire desesperada. Me volteé y vi a mi mejor amigo y compañero Happy que volaba hasta mí con lágrimas en los ojos. Se estrelló con mi pecho y lo abracé hacia mí con ternura.

-Happy.-susurré aliviado. No me di cuenta de que mis amigos también sufrían, cuando mis ojos aún no podían ver o creer lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, el gato azulado que había visto nacer y crecer allí estaba, cansado, angustiado y adolorido, pero sano y a salvo. Tenía mucha suerte de tener a un amigo como él a mi lado.

-Natsu, Igneel...-empezó a sollozar a mi pecho.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis ojos estaban de nuevo empapados al volver a pensar con mi difunto padre.

-Happy, a Igneel no le hubiera gustado vernos así.-dije encontrando las palabras de no sabía dónde.

Happy me miró con los ojos aguados. Es verdad que nunca había conocido a mi padre, pero al verme así no pudo contener su gran preocupación por su gran amigo. No hacía falta ser un Dragón Slayer para darse cuenta de cómo tu mejor amigo se podía sentir cuando su compañero estaba en ése estado tan depresivo.

-Aye...vamos a buscar a Lusshy no la he visto por ninguna parte.-dijo Happy luchando por mantener a raya sus lágrimas saladas.

En ése momento sentí el vacío de mi corazón hacerse más grande. Happy tenía razón, él tampoco había visto a Luce des de hace bastante tiempo.

-Luce es fuerte. No puede haberle ocurrido nada malo, ¿verdad?-pensé angustiado y con un dolor en mi pecho que se agudizaba cada vez más cuando pensaba en lo que le hubiera podido ocurrir a mi mejor amiga.

Des del primer día que la conocí en el puerto de Hurgeon, supe que ella era muy especial. Y cuando se alistó como miembro de Fairy Tail, nos hicimos muy amigos. Creamos el origen del que sería el Equipo Natsu, el equipo más fuerte y destructivo de Fairy Tail.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces. Phantom Lord, Tenroushima, Edolas, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la lucha contra los dragones...

Luce era muy importante para mi vida. Ella reparó mi corazón roto por la supuesta muerte de la pequeña Lissana y no podría soportar que le pasara algo.

-Vamos a buscar a Luce, no debe andar lejos. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Después, Happy quiero marchame a entrenar durante un año o dos. No quiero que Fairy Tail tenga que pasar por algo así de nuevo.-Happy me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Empezó a caminar para buscar su compañera aún con mi Exceed en los brazos.

-¿Vendrá Lusshy con nosotros? No quiero que la dejemos sola.-Happy dijo con una mirada triste. A Lucy no le gustaba la soledad. Ella ya había pasado su infancia encerrada en la mansión de los Heartfilia.

Miré hacia el horizonte con una mirada seria, mientras seguíamos caminando en busca de Lucy. Unos minutos después, bajé la mirada avergonzada y con reflejo claro de la tristeza en mis pupilas negras.

-No puedo llevarla con nosotros.-dije apretando los puños con rabia.-No quiero que le pase nada malo mientras estemos entrenando. Puede que sea muy peligroso y ella ya ha sufrido bastante, no vamos a causarle más problemas.

-Natsu...-Pensó el gato azulado con pesar y tristeza.

Caminamos durante bastante tiempo hasta que una fragancia dulce de fresas y vainilla entró en mi nariz, relajando al instante mi tenso cuerpo. Reconocería el olor de Lucy a cualquier parte.

-Happy, Luce está en ésa dirección.-dije señalando con mi dedo índice un lugar.

Los ojos de Happy se iluminaron y corrimos para llegar cuando antes hacia nuestra querida maga celestial.

Cuando estuvimos más cerca de Lucy, mi nariz captó otros olores que me hicieron aturar con una mirada confundida en mi rostro.

-Natsu, ¿qué ocurre?-Happy preguntó con una voz asustada y preocupada, cuando su mejor amigo paró de correr hasta la dirección de Lucy.

Lucy estaba en verdad en la dirección en que íbamos. Sin embargo, su olor puro de vainilla y fresas estaba mezclado con el olor oxidado de la sangre y ése estúpido demonio de las explosiones. Además, el lugar donde se encontraba olía a agua salada.

-¿Estaría bien, Luce?-pensé con mi corazón palpitando con fiereza en mi pecho.

-Happy, tenemos que llegar cuando antes a Luce. Algo le ha ocurrido.-Dije apretando los dientes con ira. Si alguien le había hecho daño, era capaz de ir hasta el infierno para patear el trasero una y otra vez de ésos cabrones demonios del libro de Zeref.

Los ojos de Happy se ensancharon por la sorpresa y el miedo por la seguridad de su amiga. Lo último que quería era ver a otro de sus compañeros de la forma en que había encontrado a Natsu junto a Igneel.

Emprendimos de nuevo nuestra carrera hasta la maga celestial.

-Sólo espero que estés bien, Luce-Pensé corriendo como mis piernas me permitían.

Lucy PoV

-Recuerdo cuando me quedé completamente sola y yo era la única capaz de salvar la vida de todos mis amigos.-Apoyé mi cuerpo en una de las ruinas, mientras me cogía las partes de mi carne que aún sangraban por las enormes heridas.

Al final todos habíamos ganado a ésos demonios, ¿pero al precio de qué? Bajé mi mano hasta el cinturón de cuero rasgado que estaba sujeto a mi cintura y palpé el frío metal de mis llaves. Normalmente, su tacto ayudaba a despejar los pensamientos depresivos y negativos. Sin embargo, cuando me encontré con una pequeña llave dorada con la punta escarpada un dolor ínfimo explotó dentro de mi corazón y suaves lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras agachaba el rostro, sumisa en la oscuridad de mis negros recuerdos.

-Acuarios...-susurré al viento que mi amado espíritu del mar nunca más volvería a sentir en su piel. Le había robado para siempre su libertad. ¿Cómo podía hacerse la fuerte si no era capaz de proteger lo que más quería? Después de lo que había hecho nunca se lo perdonaría.

Flashback

-Acuarios...-susurré cuando me cogió entre sus brazos antes de que Jackal me hiciera explotar con una de sus bombas.

Agua de mar giraba a nuestro alrededor, mientras el demonio del libro de Zeref, miraba incrédulo como aún nos manteníamos en pie.

-Lucy, sólo puedo detenerle a él...igual que los otros espíritus.-Acuarios jadeaba por el esfuerzo y su voz quedó en apenas un susurro, ya que aún estaba adolorida por la gran herida que uno de los otros demonios de Tártaros le había causado.

El agua que giraba alrededor de nosotros golpeó a Jackal y lo mantuvo a raya.

-Todos son muy fuertes...-empezó a decir con un tono serio.

-Si...-logré apenas decir sin gritar de dolor a causa de todos los golpes y heridas que tenía en todo mi cuerpo.

Apenas no me quedaba magia para mantener abierta la última puerta del zodíaco.

-Pero tenemos una oportunidad de ganar...-dijo Acuarios pero pude sentir la tristeza en su tono de voz.

-¿Eh?-No podía creer que hubiera una posibilidad de ganar si lo que pensaba era poder sobrevivir a los ataques de Tártaros. Pero no me pasó desapercibido el tono de voz. ¿Qué es en verdad lo que tenía que hacer?

-Escucha, Lucy sólo puedo detenerlo por un momento. Si eres capaz de abrir tres puertas celestiales al mismo tiempo estoy segura que puedes invocar al...-Suspiró.-Rey Espíritu.

-¿Al Rey Espíritu...?-Pregunté incrédula. ¿Había aún esperanza para salvar a mis amigos? Fui interrumpida de nuevo por la suave voz de Acuarios.

-Como sabes él es el más fuerte de todos nosotros...su ataque de estrellas puede angular a todo el enemigo.-La magia de Acuarios parecía que se iba desvanecer en cualquier momento, ya que el agua, fruto de su poder, fluía cada vez menos.

-Pero... yo no tengo su llave.-Susurré con una voz apagada y manchada de tristeza y decepción hacia mí misma. Siempre encontraba obstáculos difíciles de enfrentar cuando quería demostrar que no siempre era una maga que no dependía de la ayuda de los demás. Sin embargo, muchas veces me había sentido una carga para todos en algunas ocasiones.

-No existe algo físico para invocarlo...-Eso me hizo volver la mirada hacia la hermosa mujer de cola de pez.-Solo cierta llave especial puede abrir su puerta.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de nosotros, aunque yo aún no sabía la razón de ése dolor que sentí en el pecho en ése momento.

-Técnica de invocación de sustitución. Para invocarlo debes romper una de las llaves doradas.-dijo Acuarios sin mirar a Lucy en los ojos.

En ése momento mis ojos marrones se ensancharon a más no poder, cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que esto suponía. Los gruñidos de Jackal se oyeron al fondo, mientras luchaba contra el agua con sus incesantes explosiones.

-No funcionará con cualquier llave. Si no hay una fuerte confianza entre el espíritu y la dueña, la puerta no se abrirá.-Acabó de decir Acuarios, quien era uno de los espíritus más fuertes de la maga celestial.

-No puedo hacer...algo como eso...¡No! Todos son importantes no quiero perder a ninguno...-Grité con una enorme angustia y miedo entre jadeos por culpa del agotamiento que poco a poco se apoderaba de mí.

-Rompe mi llave.-Acuarios simplemente dijo con una sonrisa triste y una mirada determinada en sus ojos azules, mientras aún mantenía fijada su mirada hacia el demonio Jackal, el cual aún luchaba en el agua salada. Me quedé sin aire en mis pulmones por un momento. No creía en sus palabras.

-No estoy segura de nuestra confianza, pero hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas, funcionará.-dijo Acuarios evitando que se le notara que también sería algo muy difícil para ella.

-¿Qué estás...diciendo?-dije como pude al intentar coger de nuevo el aire y respirar con normalidad.

-Debes salvar a tus amigos...-El espíritu de la maga celestial empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por mis gritos que intenté ahogar desde que ella me habló acerca de su plan.

-¡Tú también eres una de mis amigos! ¡No puedo sacrificar a alguien para salvar a otros!-Sólo pensar en que tendría que hacer eso me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.-¡Debe haber otra forma! ¡No me rendiré!-Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa menos sacrificar la libertad de alguien para que otros puedan vivir la suya.

-No te aconsejaría hacerlo si no hubiera otra forma...-Intentó hacerme entrar en razón, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería pronto. Le dolía hacerme pasar por aquello, había estado casi toda su vida a mi lado y ahora ella tenía que sacrificar su libertad para salvar mi vida y la de mis amigos.

-No...-Intenté negarme a mi misma que esto no era real y que era un simple malsueño. Cerré mis ojos por un momento e intenté pensar que mañana todo sería igual como siempre. Que el edificio de Fairy Tail aún seguía en pie y que Tempesta no hubiera envenenado los cuerpos de Laxus y sus amigos. Pero cuando los volvía a abrir vi la mirada azulada de Acuarios que me miraba con una profunda tristeza y comprendí que nada de aquello volvería a ser como siempre había sido.

-Es la única forma...-Intenté negar de nuevo moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados las palabras de mi espíritu.

-¡No quiero hacerlo!-Grité mirando hacia el techo de aquel lugar lúgubre.

Un estruendo se oyó y las explosiones de Jackal se escucharon más fuertes y cercanas.

-Lucy no hay tiempo...mi poder ya está...-Acuarios intentó que despertara a la realidad, pero yo simplemente no quería aceptarla.

-No...-¿Cómo podía permitirme hacerle algo así?

-No moriré si rompes mi llave. Simplemente no podremos encontrarnos de nuevo.-Aun así nunca podría volver a Earthland y sentir el suave viento en su piel, el agua salada del mar y enojarse conmigo por interrumpir sus citas con Escorpio. Pero yo no quería eso.

-No quiero eso...-Intenté ocultar las lágrimas de mis ojos con los mechones de mi cabello que una vez fue rubio, ya que ahora estaba sucio por la sangre y el barro que había acumulado en la batalla contra Tártaros.

-Yo lo estoy deseando-Dijo Acuarios con una sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía desear su propia esclavitud? No lo entendía.

Jackal poco a poco se abría paso entre la espuma y los torbellinos del agua marina de Acuarios y yo simplemente oculté mi rostro entre mis manos. No quería hacer aquello, no podía.

-Yo fui espíritu de tu madre Leila. Cuando murió y fui entregada a ti, me decepcioné mucho. Lloras mucho. Eres una mocosa. No entiendes cómo funciona el mundo...no eres elegante, como lo era Leila.-El poder de Acuarios fallaba cada vez más y si aquello duraba por más tiempo no tendrían más oportunidades de salvarse.-Al principio, lo soporté porqué eras hija de Leila. Pero de hecho...te he odiado todo éste tiempo.

No me importa su todo este tiempo me había odiado. No podía hacerle eso a quién había sido mi primera amiga.

-¡No me importa si me odias...tú me agradas...!-Grité incapaz de controlar el llanto de mi corazón.-Tu eres mi primera amiga...mi...

-¡Deja de depender de otros!-Gritó el espíritu al borde de agotar su poder.-¡Ahora sólo tú puedes salvar a tus amigos!

No quería...

El fin se acercaba aún más deprisa.

-¡Qué es más importante! ¡¿Los recuerdos?! ¡¿Llaves?! ¡¿Sentimientos de culpa?!-Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que destruir ésa llave, aunque si lo hiciera también rompería en pedazos mi alma en ello. Quería a todos por igual y ninguno merecía pasar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.-¡No lo creo!-Oí su voz entre el zumbido del torbellino de agua que cada vez era más pequeño.-¡Es el poder para salvar a tus amigos! ¡El poder de una maga celestial!-Una maga celestial que siempre perdería sus seres más queridos.-¡Hazlo! ¡Rompe mi llave! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo! -Acuarios mantuvo uno de sus ojos cerrado porque ya no podía mantener a raya al demonio.

-Ahora estás a mi radio de tiro.-Escuché decir a Jackal a penas unos metros de mí.

-Me agradas acuarios...-Dije con una voz rota por el dolor.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Lucyyyyyyyyy!-Gritó Acuarios cuando Jackal dirigía hacia nosotros sus explosiones.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y cogí la llave dorada entre mis manos. Sin embargo, no me atreví a mirarla a los ojos y los cerré. Recuerdos inundaron mi mente des de que conocí esa sirena que mi madre me confió cuando falleció a causa de su enfermedad. -Ábrete...-Levanté mis manos hacia al cielo y luego acerqué la llave dorada al pecho de mi corazón mientras lloraba.-Puerta del...-Las últimas palabras las solté mientras algo se desgarraba dentro de mí y siento que me roería por dentro como hierro fundido por toda mi vida.-¡Rey Espíritu!-Grité con una voz desgarrada que salió de mi garganta como si hubieran destirpado algo dentro de mí. En ése momento abrí los ojos y vi las lágrimas de Acuarios y la mirada de agradecimiento por todos los momentos buenos y malos que habían compartido. Fue en ése momento que supe que nuestro lazo era mucho más fuerte de lo que ambas estuvimos dispuestas a reconocer.

Fin del flashback

Puse mi mano sobre mis ojos para ocultar las lágrimas. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? NUNCA MÁS LA VOLVERÍA A VER.

Una vez más había fracasado como maga. ¿Qué Espíritu Celestial tendría que sacrificar la próxima vez por no estar a la altura de sus camaradas? ¿Locke? ¿Virgo? Sólo alrededor de ella se proliferaba la muerte.

-¡Lucy!-Alguien gritó mi nombre des de lejos, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías. Si era uno de sus camaradas, no tendría el valor de mirarla a la cara después de lo que había hecho a su primera amiga.

-Lucy...-Sintió los pasos acercarse más hacia a ella, pero a la vez no sentía nada.

Ni siquiera noté como alguien ponía una mano en mi hombro y con la otra levantaba el mentón de mi rostro para que mis ojos marrones carecidos de ése brillo tan especial que siempre los adornaba se encontrar con unos negros y llenos de preocupación.

-Natsu...que le ha pasado a Lusshy...-Happy no pudo contener su llanto al ver el estado en que me encontraba en ése momento.

La mano encima de mi hombro tembló de miedo o pensé que lo hacía, ya que apenas notaba que ocurría a mí alrededor.

-¡Luce! ¡Lucy!-Alguien empezó a balancearme de un lado a otro.-¡Escúchame, todos hemos pasado por malos momentos!-La voz sonó desesperada y entonces reconocí que era la voz de Natsu.-¡Mi padre a muerto! ¡No eres la única que sufre!

-No...-Logré decir.

Aparté la mano del dragón slayer del fuego que mantenía sujeto de mi rostro, por lo que lo confundió. Y, además, aparté la mirada de la suya ya que no tenía el valor de mirarlo directamente a sus ojos.

-No puedo volver a mirar de nuevo a Fairy Tail en la cara...-dije entre sobos e hice el ademán de esconder de nuevo mi rostro entre mis manos, pero mis muñecas fueron aprisionadas por las manos fuertes de un enfurecido Natsu.

-¡¿De qué coño estás habla do, Luce?!-Gritó enfurecido y con una voz adolorida.

Levanté mis ojos hacia él pero no supe responderle.

-Natsu...mira su llave dorada...-Happy dijo poniendo sus patas delante de su boca para evitar que se le escaparan más llantos y se quedó de piedra.

El dragón slayer de fuego bajó su mirada a la falda de Lucy donde yacía una llave dorada rota y ensangrentada. Y en ése momento comprendió por lo que había pasado, ya que sabía cuánto quería a sus espíritus.

-Luce...yo...-Natsu se cayó de rodillas a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente acerándome hacia su cálido pecho.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondí mi cabeza en el mago que siempre había amado en Fairy Tail.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por todos nosotros, pero puedo darte una razón para seguir luchando y permanecer a mi lado, ya que eres muy especial e importante para mí.-

Natsu dijo acariciando suavemente mi descabellado cabello. Y en ése momento acercó sus labios hacia los míos y nos sellamos en un cálido beso. No importaba que fuera lo que nos resguardaba el futuro, Acuarios hubiera querido que siguiera luchando para vivir.


End file.
